mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Melody Pegasister!
AhriDJ wet by elbongo-d4u1hmz.png|flutter star mojada Fluttershy s regal birds by elbongo-d4h7c2s.png Fluttershy not realy by fluttershy7-d4ecocj.png Fluttershy s roar by elbongo-d4gg37f.png|asustada fluttershy_hug_by_c_h_loboguerrero_c-d4yld5a.png|flutter star feliz equestria_girls_fluttershy_by_nero_narmeril-d6cq7yg.png|equestria girls fluttershy_cannot_unhear____by_flutterguy317-d57vs40.png|flutter star triste 22b9088d692a7559cc9f6bedddbd1bd2-d4yfymu.png|flutter star con un vestido Fluttershy_caminando.gif|flutter star caminando Apple Star.png|apple star hecho por ahriDJ muchas gracias esta hermosa BL Y FS.jpg|hecho por flutterdash2013 Hda.png|hecho por gaby la chica humana Flutter Star Sad.jpg|hecho por fluttershy2014 gracias Cockie sweet - Copy.png|hecho por mi amiga flitter... gracias esta hermosa Fluttershy artwork.png|flutter star sonriendo hecho por princess paint heart Para regalo.png|hecho por love flower gracias Mlp gif1.gif|hecho por princess paint heart 802nK8q.png|soy un fracaso ¡¡¡¡ FANMADE Flutter-Shuffle.gif fluttershy_is____umm____ready__by_thatguy1945-d5vfkx9.png|timida (?) 138966380699.png|la bella flutter star :D Yo y flutter.png|hecho por mi amiga loren abigail gracias Vestido cotie.png|vestido de flutter star hecho por rarisweti gracias :D Pika pony.png|hecho por mi amiga sun heart sparkle Flutter Star y Sweetie belle.png|hecho por mi amiga vinki lopez9665 flutter star y cheese_sandwhich.png friends___33__by_beanbases-d6j0aiz.png|yo y mi amiga ahriDJ 11398_-_d'awww_derpy_hooves_fluttershy_hug-(n1305234967226).png Oc para cootie n.n.png|oc nueva hecho por mi amiga sweetie golden equestria_girls__and_the_winner_is_by_t_3000-d6axavk.png|mi comic favorito XD equestria_girls___twilight_sparkle_fall_formal_by_botchan_mlp-d6heel1.gif equestria_girls___twilight_sparkle_walking_by_botchan_mlp-d68jygo.gif F y R.png|hecho por rarisweti muchas gracias amiga :3 breezie_flutter star.png|breezie science_filly_pony_base_by_alari1234_bases-d77o16d.png|soy una cientifica *-* base__43_by_firepony_bases-d5vazoy.png|segunda version base__5_by_daisy_and_luigi-d6h6njq.png|posando (?) base__8_by_firepony_bases-d5f5jjn.png|ahhh una avalancha o_o 396px-Eres_mi_BFF.png|yo y apple beatiful :3 hug flutter star and sugar cupcake.png|yo y sugar cupcake :3 ñom ñom.png|comiendo con yellow star :3 400px-Flutter_star_be_friend_and_yellow_star.png|yo y yellow star hug flutter and snow hurracane.png|yo y mi amiga snow hurracane te quiero.png|yo y burning lemon crystal flutter star.png|de cristal *-* baby cidre.png|yo y sea swirl yo y un amigo.png|yo y mi amigo fraichimera humanciosos okno.png|yo version humana sleeping flutter star ewe.png|durmiendo ZZZ _mare_base__4___by_applexsweet-d6uk8vy.png|hecho por mi lo hize en paint tool sai alicorn_base__fixed__by_mayhem24-d66xdpr.png|lemon cupcake de cristal 670px-0,901,0,692-Crystal_fluttershy_by_derpers_gonna_derp-d5hs2y5.png 097.jpg 136962969594.png Amethyst star love face by eruvon-d5kx5ob.png pony_base_by_flutterbases-d63v4r7.png|diamond pink de cristal hecho por mi Yellow base by durpy-d4878gb.png|regalo para ahriDJ su oc de princesa Rainbow spicy g.png|rainbow spicy de cristal oc de rainbow spicy Mlp base apple by creepiez-d688q7h.png|un oc nuevo hecho por mi lo hize en paint tool sai Reading pony base by cmeschia-d6kcgpi.png|ahriDJ leyendo un libro oc de ahriDJ Base 14 by celinesparkle-d6klvw7 (1).png|nature flower con ahriDJ Nature gala dress by ms paint base-d5buirr.png|la bella nature flower Mlp base it s so cute by yoymonkey-d5py3k5.png|delphine Equestria girls sunset shimmer base by selenaede-d67hpix.png|mily en eg Fillies looking at small glasses base by rain approves-d55hsrq.png|flutter star con amethyst rose y minty :) Friends base by feegsie bases-d6gre5j.png|nature flower con snowball y una amiga :D Eqg base best friends by casandraponyartist-d6f0k1g.png|lemon rose con delphine y minty rainbow blue cristal pony.png|rainbow blue de cristal ( oc de dash sky) potato.png|reina de villa creppy XD (oc de dash sky) thumb|400px|regalo para flutter star hecho por twi0702 muchas gracias Sobre mi HOLa a todas me llamo katy entre a este wiki por que me converti fans de my little pony me gusta varias cosas tambien me gusta pokemon mi color preferido es el naranja yo amo los animales principal los gatos y mi oc favorita es flutter star tengo paint tool sai y me gusta dibujar hay see ya soy adicta XD tambien me gusta hacer ponys de cristales y bla bla en mi escuela soy la unica que le gusta MLP y la unica pegasisters algunos se rien de mi por que me gusta MLP pues yo no le hago caso y me divierto mucho haciendo cosas divertidas y casi me olvido alguien conoce el programa sueña conmigo? yo si amo ese programa me acabo de enterar XD es uno de mis favoritos cuando me aburro veo eso aunque siempre lo veo XD bueno espero que te haya gustado mi perfil y que yo te caiga bien diviertete ¡¡¡ ♥♥♥''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5SIlj-Mwe4 '' por favor escucha esta cancion de sueña conmigo es mi cancion favorita la amoooo 1000 aplausos para roxi pop bueno suerte tambien me gusta que me llamen coot o cootie me da gracia que me llamen coot XD MediaWiki:Emoticons Mis amigas Muro:AhriDJ → BFF ♥ Muro:CutieMarkdeAppleBloom Muro:Poke.Mady Usuario:Miranda Pegasisters Muro:Dashie dash Muro:Loren.abigail → BFF ♥ Usuario:Megaisa Muro:Twili apple Muro:XDmlpcat Muro:Arne Dj Moly Muro:Scooty Dash Muro:Twi0702 Muro:Flutty twilight Muro:Butterfly Tender Usuario:Jessica aire Usuario:PrincessAlisong Muro:Blossom Forth love Muro:Fionnabelle Muro:Pinkamena Hermosa princesa larva lovely feelings Muro:Fionna tezuka rarity the alicorn Usuario:Giuliannarainbowdash Muro:Rarity la diseñadora rarity the alicorn Xsunset shimmerX Muro:Katherine michelle lopez fluttershy la unicornio Muro:Rarisweti → BFF ♥ pinki - pie222 Muro:Applemiri Usuario:FanMapacheDJ rainbow mi amore dash Muro:Gabyrarity Muro:Twilightsparkle345 Muro:ColgateSmile →BFF ♥ Muro:BrillaRity Usuario:Elizzabeth03 Muro:Princess paint heart scooty pie Muro:PRINCESA MAGIA Usuario:Flowercita07 twiligth 11 laura hidelft Muro:Swettie Belle Mash 2 Muro:Princess Dashie Muro:Princess Rainbow Dark Muro:LauraHidelft Muro:Vinki lopez9695 BFF mabel22 Muro:Rainbow dashi sparkle Muro:Aleteo timido Usuario:Rainbow spicy Muro:Fluttershy2014 Muro:RainbowDash3108 Usuario:FlutterDash2013 BFF Muro:Flitter... Muro:Princesa twilight sparkle 1 Muro:Fast wind! Muro:Sweet bloom Muro:Twili pie Muro:RainbowDash Thebest Muro:Dj pon hooves Muro:XSunset shimmerX Muro:SKAYCREED Muro:FABIO GUZMAN 550 Muro:Karen.mishell.9066 Muro:Gaby la chica humana Muro:Rainbow 5503 Muro:Flutter Heard : hermana Muro:Lyra Heartstrings 1235 Usuario:Princesa fiesta Muro:Princesa celestia 123 Muro:Sweetie Golden Muro:Love flower Usuario:Yosoylomas Muro:Electric-Moon-Cat Muro:RainbowDash Thebest Muro:DalitaPony Muro:Mlp.pegasister Muro:Sweetie Belle y Rarity BFF Muro:Loli pop the pony Muro:Karina Pinkie Kari Pie Muro:Andre pinkie andy pie andrea pinkie pie Muro:Cathy_Sparkle Muro:Firefly pegaus Muro:Musical lightning 1 Muro:Raritybell Muro:AJ Galicia Muro:Fluttershyblack Muro:Mimi Club Muro:BLinda Muro:Antoo.jubilee Muro:Belgamer Muro:Princess Sofy Muro:RainbowDaash Muro:RarityPie Muro:Shy star Muro:Twilight glimmer Muro:Liyita Muro:Dashy dash Muro:710Candies Muro:Pinkie pie Muro:SebastianLopez123 Muro:Princess mi amore cadanze Muro:Violetta16 soy feliz haciendo amigas http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/0/00/Jcdragon-spin1.gif disgustos maltrato animal http://images.wikia.com/callofduty4s/images/e/ef/Pinkiesadfrown.png que se enojen comigo http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kinglazy/images/2/2b/Lyra_bored.png robo de mis ocs http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty4s/images/e/eb/Rainbow_dash_no.png tareas http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/9/97/Sigh_50px_emote.png escuelas http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/5/57/388426.png matematicas http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/f/fa/Makeitstop.gif no ver sueña conmigo (?) http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/8/88/Noooo.png dragon ball Z http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/2/2d/Otro011.jpg 'BFFS ' Muro:AhriDJ http://images.wikia.com/mipequeoponyfanlabor/es/images/b/ba/Hug_5_Rainbow_and_pinkie.gif Muro:ColgateSmile http://i.imgur.com/XJor6.png Muro:Rarisweti http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty4s/images/e/e1/Cadance_and_Twilight.png Usuario:FlutterDash2013 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty4s/images/0/00/Hug2.png Muro:Loren.abigail http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/c/c9/Hug5.png Muro:Vinki lopez9695 http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/e/e9/Hug6.png Muro:Flutter Heard http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/e/e1/Hug4.png Muro:Sweetie Belle y Rarity equestria_girls_base_by_kesosofi-d6dl71o.png|una de mis nuevas ocs en eg applejack_and_fluttershy_hug_vector_by_arti22-d70r8h6.png|flutter star con applejack I am applejack by infinitoa-d5ow4f1.png Group cheer by stillfire-d7154gu.png I am applejack by infinitoa-d5ow4f1.png|applejack de bebe Equestria girls fluttershy rainbow dash and aj by jettwinsfan-d6gj3kh.jpg|mi imagen favorita de applejack Hey there dashie by flutterguy317-d5ko9fu.png|una de mis nuevas oc con applejack Stuck in the middle by dm29-d6zkjwc.png|flutter star con rainbow dash y applejack Mane 6 group vector by fehlung-d584pb9 (1).png|amigas Bad as in good by flutterguy317-d5mdtrz.png 640px-P b r 4 by ipandacakes-d57lqco.png|flutter star con ahriDJ mejores amigas Muro:AhriDJ thumb|336px|todas juntas somos grandes amigas Muro:ColgateSmile Muro:Loren.abigail Usuario:Miranda Pegasisters Muro:Lyra Heartstrings 1235 Muro:Rarisweti Muro:Flutter Heard Usuario:Rainbow spicy les quiero mucho chicas ♥♥♥♥♥♥ http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/4/4e/Jcdragon-want.gif Encuesta Te gusta mi perfil? Si No